Une erreur de jeunesse
by princessed
Summary: Un autre oneshot un peu fou inspiré par Child’s play. Il se déroule juste après l’épisode. Les pensées de Winema Wazzo.


Synopsis : un autre oneshot un peu fou inspiré par Child's play. Il se déroule juste après l'épisode. Les pensées de Winema Wazzo.

Disclaimer : LoSH ne m'appartient pas, cette fic est à but non lucratif.

_Legion of Super Heroes – une erreur de jeunesse_

J'ai dit au revoir à Tinya, qui faisait la grimace, et à ses amis, et j'ai suivi l'émissaire dans son vaisseau spatial. Dans un coin, le jeune Zyx criait et protestait qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison, jusqu'à ce que l'émissaire claque des doigts pour l'endormir. Ensuite, il m'a offert à boire et m'a raconté ce qui était vraiment arrivé à ma fille sur Zerok : la paperasserie, les files d'attente interminables, le lapin blanc et finalement la menace de guerre sur l'union planétaire… J'ai eu mal rien qu'en l'écoutant.

« Cette demoiselle possède une force de caractère peu commune » a-t-il finalement conclu avec un large sourire.

« Oui. Elle est aussi capricieuse et tête de mule. »

« Tout le portrait de sa maman. »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Cette histoire m'avait rappelé ce qui m'était arrivé il y a vingt ans, quand j'ai été chargée par l'union planétaire de rouvrir le dialogue avec Zerok. Les heures passées dans les files d'attente, les dossiers impossibles à remplir, les dialogues de sourds et les interlocuteurs méprisants… Pourtant, j'étais décidée à parvenir à mes fins, coûte que coûte. Je suis restée là-bas pendant des jours et des jours. Je dormais à même le sol dans des endroits impossibles parce que leur maudit règlement interdisait d'héberger une ressortissante d'une autre planète. Je pensais que j'allais craquer.

L'un d'eux m'a prise en pitié, pourtant. Il n'était qu'un employé subalterne mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de m'aider. Il me réconfortait et me laissait dormir en cachette dans son appartement minuscule où il me parlait de ses ambitions de faire changer le règlement. Je me sentais revivre à chaque fois que je l'écoutais parler.

Ça n'a pas empêché les négociations d'échouer, cependant. Un soir, Tinn m'a annoncé que l'une des règles empêchait de laisser un étranger séjourner pendant plus de trente jours. Je devais repartir le lendemain, sans quoi il me fallait subir une peine de prison. J'ai été triste. A la fois parce que je ne m'étais pas montrée à la hauteur et parce que je perdais quelqu'un qui s'était mis à compter énormément pour moi. Nos adieux furent très passionnés et juste après avoir quitté Zerok, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte.

Tinya est née neuf mois plus tard.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit d'où elle venait. Comment annonce-t-on à une enfant qu'elle est née d'une erreur de jeunesse ? Je l'ai élevée toute seule, je lui ai appris à ne jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je craignais qu'elle soit une sorcière elle aussi, mais le seul pouvoir qu'elle a jamais manifesté est sa capacité à traverser la matière. Tant mieux : elle aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de problèmes si elle avait été comme eux. Il y a quelques heures, quand elle m'a fait part de son intention de se rendre sur Zerok, j'ai eu vraiment peur que quelqu'un découvre la vérité sur ses origines. Elle m'en aurait peut-être voulu à mort.

« Parlons un peu de cette capitulation » m'interrompt l'émissaire de sa voix traînante. « J'aimerais que ta fille soit présente lorsque nous en discuterons. »

« Est-ce vraiment bien nécessaire ? »

Sa voix s'est faite douce. « Winema, je comprends que le fait de me voir te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai moi-même cru me retrouver vingt ans en arrière en voyant sur ma planète cette demoiselle qui avait tes beaux cheveux, ton sens de la répartie et… la moitié de mon ADN. »

J'ai cru que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. « Alors, tu sais ? » ai-je demandé, m'attendant au pire.

« Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je suis le seul à le savoir. Personne d'autre que moi n'aurait eu l'idée de faire un test. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Simplement lui parler, une fois ou deux. Je suis très influent sur Zerok maintenant, je peux conduire les négociations où tu voudras. »

On n'aurait su être plus clair. J'ai dit au revoir à Tinn et je me suis arrangée pour pouvoir parler à Tinya seule à seule. Elle a réagi assez violemment, puis elle s'est calmée. Elle a même voulu avoir des détails sur cette histoire, qu'elle trouvait « très romantique ». D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté ensuite, sa rencontre avec son père biologique s'est bien déroulée.

On s'est mis d'accord tous les trois pour ne parler de cette histoire à personne. Cela pourrait gêner ma carrière au sein de l'union planétaire, ainsi que celle de Tinn au Conseil des Sorciers. Il a refait sa vie avec une autre, de toute façon. Je me vois mal troubler le bonheur de cette autre femme pour quelqu'un qui ne compte plus pour moi, et du reste, j'ai toujours été plus que capable d'élever ma fille toute seule. En outre, Tinya m'a répété plusieurs fois que ses collègues de la légion sont comme une famille pour elle, je crois donc qu'elle se sent déjà assez entourée. Les choses sont mieux ainsi.

Les négociations avec Zerok commencent demain. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'emporter un kit de survie, on ne sait jamais…

_La fin._


End file.
